It is known to mount one or more electronic components in vehicle door handle, such components including, for instance, an antenna for a remote control unit (e.g., a “key fob” remote), sensors for a touchpad for a user to enter a vehicle access code, etc. Because vehicle door handles can deform or deflect during normal use, it is also known to mount the one or more electronic components so that they are not rigidly connected to the deformable portions of the handle. Exemplary mounting means in these regards may include springs, discrete rubber mounting projections, etc.